Au fond de l'abysse
by Katkitten4
Summary: Ce Two Shot se passe au moment où la voiture de Beckett est poussée dans l'eau, lors de l'épisode 4x16. Je me suis inspirée de celui-ci et ai imaginé la scène pouvant se dérouler entre la fin de cet épisode et l'épisode 17.
1. Chapter 1

Je voulais avant tout vous remercier pour vos messages au sujet de mes autres OS sur Castle.

Lille76, merci de tes reviews qui m'ont touchées. C'est vrai que j'aurais eu de quoi faire une fanfiction, mais je ne m'en sentais pas encore capable à l'époque (c'est à dire il y a presque 2 ans). Voilà donc le pourquoi des OS. Quant à mon pseudo, oui c'est original, je te l'accorde ;)

Voici donc un TS écrit après le visionnage de l'épisode 4x16. A la base, cela devait être un OS mais des amis sur un forum m'ayant demandé une suite, je n'ai pas pu résister!

Bonne lecture!

**Spoilers** : scène fortement inspirée du 4x16 donc **NE PAS lire** si vous ne l'avez pas vu.

**Disclaimer **: la série Castle et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

_La scène se situe au moment où la voiture de Kate tombe à l'eau._

**POV de Kate**

L'eau était glacée, j'avais peur, j'avais froid, et Castle qui ne réapparaissait pas. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Je tentais vainement, encore et encore, de défaire cette maudite ceinture. L'eau montait vite, beaucoup trop vite. Castle. Je le croyais bon nageur, mais il n'était pas revenu à la surface. Il ne pouvait pas me laisser, il ne devait pas… J'avais besoin de lui. _Always_, il me l'avait promis. D'ici quelques secondes, je n'aurais plus l'espace nécessaire pour respirer. Castle, pensais-je, Castle, Rick, reviens, je t'en prie ! Il y a tant de choses que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire. Pas le temps ? Pas voulu plutôt ! , me souffla une voix. Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai eu peur, moi, la détective Kate Beckett, peur d'avouer mes sentiments, de m'ouvrir à lui, au risque de souffrir une nouvelle fois. Peur de le perdre. Mais c'était trop tard.

Nous nous étions sortis de tant d'épreuves que je croyais presque à notre invincibilité : la balle au cimetière, le tigre, et d'autres encore… Tant que nous étions l'un près de l'autre, j'avais la sensation d'être plus forte, de pouvoir survivre à toute situation, même les plus improbables. A ses côtés, je me sentais en sécurité. Un regard complice, un sourire, une conversation silencieuse. Deux êtres qui se côtoient quotidiennement, qui s'apprécient, apprennent à se connaître et qui… Pourquoi ne lui ai-je pas dit ? Trop tard pour les regrets, murmura à nouveau cette voix intérieure. Elle avait raison. La tête renversée, j'essayais d'emplir au maximum mes poumons d'air. Un regard― le dernier― dans le rétroviseur, et je me surpris à voir dans mes yeux cette angoisse que je cachais aux yeux des autres. Je mettais un point d'honneur à ne jamais laisser transparaître mes émotions, mes sentiments devant qui que ce soit.  
Pourtant, dès le premier jour, Castle avait réussi à me cerner, à lire dans mon regard les secrets de mon âme. Et depuis l'épreuve du sniper, depuis ses mots, penché sur moi, ses murmures, son aveu, le mur qui était en moi n'était plus aussi solide qu'avant. Une fissure était apparue, une mince fissure par laquelle Castle tentait de se frayer un chemin afin de trouver la clé qui ouvrirait mon cœur. Si seulement j'avais eu le courage de lui dire… Lui dire qu'un sourire de lui était un pas de plus dans cette zone frontalière, qu'un de ses regards dans lesquels je me perdais, était une attaque face à ce rempart déjà bien ébranlé. Simplement lui dire la vérité, que la clé de mon cœur résidait dans le moindre mot, le moindre geste, anodin aux yeux d'autrui qu'il avait pour moi.

Je ne pouvais pas mourir ! Pas comme ça. Dans un instinct de survie désespéré, je poussais de toutes mes forces sur la portière afin qu'elle cède. Je devais sortir, coûte que coûte, parvenir à m'extirper de cette ceinture, nager et retrouver Castle, nous remonter à la surface… Mes doigts s'acharnaient sur la boucle de la ceinture, rien n'y faisait, sans arme, elle resterait bloquée. Castle. L'eau atteignait à peine le plafond, me laissant juste le temps de prendre ma respiration, et je pensais : Castle. Je gesticulais comme un pantin désarticulé, essayant de me défaire de cette emprise, l'oxygène n'était plus. Le véhicule immergé allait devenir notre tombeau, et il ne saurait jamais. Jamais. Je frappais des poings sur la vitre, espérant la faire céder par je ne sais quel miracle, je frappais, fort, toujours plus fort, mourir noyé, pour un flic, c'est comme mourir en traversant la rue. C'est idiot. J'avais toujours cru mourir d'une balle en plein cœur, et pourtant, j'avais échappé in extremis aux griffes de la Mort. La cicatrice me le rappelait tous les matins. Castle. C'était ses mots qui m'avaient retenue à l'instant où je sombrais. Dans un dernier mouvement, j'empoignai le volant, j'étais à court d'oxygène, d'ici quelques secondes, l'eau remplacerait l'air des poumons, je perdrais connaissance, perdrais la vie dans ce véhicule. Je devais me résigner, cette fois, là Mort ne m'épargnerait pas. Castle n'était plus là, il ne pouvait rien faire. Je sentais mes membres s'engourdir, je fermais les yeux, ayant ma dernière pensée pour lui. Castle.

**POV de Castle**

Les poumons en feu, je ne cessais de vouloir atteindre l'arme de Kate. Un regard vers le plafond de l'auto confirma mes craintes, l'eau remplissait l'habitacle. Kate ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Dans un dernier effort, je sentis la crosse sous mes doigts, et l'empoignai fermement. Comment ai-je eu la force de tirer deux coups pour la libérer ? Je ne le sais toujours pas. La voir inconsciente, les yeux clos, me ramena quelques mois en arrière, à l'enterrement de Montgomery. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir une deuxième fois, pas encore. Elle devait se battre, pour moi, pour nous. Un nous auquel je n'aurais jamais pu croire au début de notre partenariat, mais un nous devenu hypothétique, plus concret à mesure que les recherches sur l'assassin de sa mère se précisaient. J'avais tant à lui dire, elle ne devait pas sombrer― sans mauvais jeu de mots vu la situation. Je la libérai de sa ceinture, la serrai contre moi, l'entraînant à la lunette arrière sur laquelle je tirai trois fois. Le manque d'oxygène se faisait cruellement sentir, mais je devais tenir à tout prix. La vitre brisée, j'engouffrai nos deux corps dans la sortie improvisée.

Rejoindre la surface semblait impossible. J'avais la sensation de ne jamais l'atteindre sans perdre connaissance à mon tour. Je fermai les yeux, au bord de l'épuisement, resserrai mon étreinte autour du corps de ma muse, et repris ma nage tant bien que mal. L'eau devint soudain plus trouble, le parapet se fit sentir sous ma main tendue. L'air enfin ! Je hissai Kate hors de l'eau, mes forces ayant soudain décuplé. Toussant, je la positionnai sur le côté de manière à ce qu'elle recrache l'eau avalée. J'ignorais combien de temps elle avait été privée d'oxygène, tremblant, je posai ma main sur sa jugulaire. Un pouls ! Et soudain, elle recracha, toussa, tenta de s'asseoir. « Doucement, doucement Kate », soufflai-je, l'aidant tout en posant sa tête contre mon torse, m'autorisant à frôler de ma main son visage. Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun de nous ne bouge ou ne dise quoi que ce soit, laissant nos cœurs reprendre un rythme normal.

« Castle, murmura-t-elle. Je croyais… j'ai cru vous… je… » Je la serrai un peu plus contre moi, m'efforçant de faire taire ses tremblements. Je souris en l'entendant chercher ses mots, et décidai de prendre la parole.

« Chht Kate. Je vous l'ai promis. _Always_. »


	2. Chapter 2

**POV de Kate**

_Always_. Je frissonne, Castle se méprend, pose son autre bras sur moi. Que j'aime l'entendre le dire ! Ces six petites lettres ont un pouvoir sur moi, une sensation étrange prend forme au fond de mon âme quand il les prononce. Lui, et seulement lui. Ce mot a pour moi une autre signification depuis que je le connais, ce n'est pas seulement un mot, c'est toute une promesse, une promesse éternelle. Pourtant, il ne peut me faire une promesse qu'il ne pourra tenir, un jour arrivera où il ne sera plus présent. Mais là, appuyée contre son torse, tout cela m'est égal.

Ma respiration se calque sur la sienne, je laisse le mouvement régulier de sa poitrine me bercer, mes yeux se ferment. Dans d'autres circonstances, je me serais déjà éloignée, j'aurais repris un visage impassible, celui du lieutenant de police, véritable masque cachant la femme que je suis. Je me blottis un peu plus, soupire de bien-être, je devine le sourire qui nait sur ses lèvres. J'aimerais rester là, encore un peu, quelques minutes seulement, au creux de sa chaleur rassurante. Je me sens lasse, engourdie par ce rapprochement nécessaire pour nous deux. Encore un moment privilégié qui restera éphémère, et que nous nous devrons d'oublier. Et si, aujourd'hui, pour une fois, je ne voulais pas oublier ? Instant de plénitude, les mots n'ont plus leur place. Juste deux cœurs qui battent à l'unisson, deux adultes qui ont eu peur l'un pour l'autre, et qui n'osent se l'avouer par de _véritables_ mots.

Il pose sa tête sur la mienne avec légèreté, comme s'il me demandait la permission d'un tel geste. Je souris, j'aime cette proximité si rare. Je devrais parler, me détacher de lui, mais les forces m'ont abandonnée. Ce moment est propice à un aveu, seulement… Suis-je prête à le lui dire ? Cette brèche ouverte dans le mur impénétrable il y a encore quatre ans est une porte ouverte vers la vie. Castle avait raison, je vis pour et à travers le meurtre de ma mère. Pourtant, quelque chose a changé dernièrement, et j'ignore quoi. Castle en est sûrement la raison principale. Se sentir désirée par un homme est toujours plaisant, flatteur, surtout par un homme comme Castle. Au début, je croyais qu'il ne ferait de moi qu'une simple conquête de plus sur son tableau de chasse, rien d'autre. Mais, à le fréquenter, j'ai compris qu'il voyait en moi la femme qu'il aimait, plus que cela, une âme sœur. J'ai eu peur en voyant dans son regard ce sentiment si fort qu'il ne pouvait me cacher, alors j'ai fui, tenté tant bien que mal de prendre le plus de distance possible. Mais que pouvons-nous contre les sentiments ? « Le cœur a sa raison que la raison ignore » disait Pascal, il n'avait on ne peut plus raison. Près de cet écrivain adulé, mon cœur a vibré, face à son sourire, mon cœur a bondi, et, face à son regard, océan bleuté, mon cœur a cédé. Je me suis forcée à taire toutes ces sensations qui prenaient vie, et dont j'ignorais l'existence avant lui. Sa main qui me frôle par inadvertance en me tendant le café matinal et habituel, et mon cœur bat la chamade, nos regards s'accrochent, jeu du chat et de la souris. J'avance pour mieux le fuir. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Non, pas aujourd'hui.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » souffle-t-il, sa tête reposant toujours sur la mienne. A peine le temps de m'attarder sur le tutoiement que la réponse franchit mes lèvres, spontanément. « A nous ». Il ne bouge pas, resserre un peu plus son étreinte, redoutant sûrement la suite. Quant à moi, je me surprends. Pourquoi ai-je dit ça ?! Je l'ai pensé, oui, mais jamais je ne lui aurais dit cela avant. Avant quoi exactement ? Cette question n'a pas lieu d'être, un éclair de lucidité vient de m'apporter la réponse. Avant cette peur de le voir mourir tout en étant impuissante, sans avoir la possibilité de lui dire à quel point je…

« Castle… » malgré mes efforts, ma voix tremble, il se détache un peu, cherche mon regard, inquiet. D'un haussement de sourcil, il m'encourage en silence à continuer. « Merci, et… » je peine à trouver mes mots, j'hésite, balbutie comme une ado lors de son premier rendez-vous. Il sourit tristement, hoche la tête, détache enfin son regard du mien, et le pose sur la ligne d'horizon. « Je sais » murmure-t-il. Non, justement, il ne le sait pas, pas encore ! Pourquoi est-ce si compliqué à avouer ?

**POV de Castle**

Je la sens hésiter, je perçois une colère en elle, contre elle. La Kate Beckett que je connais n'a pas pour habitude de se confier, alors il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce que les mots lui manquent. Je ne la brusque pas, cela ne servirait à rien, je l'ai assimilé depuis le temps, elle se braquerait. A présent, je ne le fait que pour avoir le plaisir de lire la colère dans son regard, bien plus éloquent que l'arme dans son holster. Les tremblements de son corps ont cessé, je sens son regard sur moi, mais ne veux pas me perdre encore dans ses émeraudes au risque de ne pouvoir refaire surface, et franchir une frontière dont je ne reviendrais pas indemne. Je sens sa poitrine s'appuyer un peu plus sur mon torse, je devrais la repousser, nous devrions…

Dans un soupir résigné, je me relève doucement, le corps de Kate toujours contre le mien. Nous agissons comme si cet instant n'existait déjà plus. Nous nous faisons face, nos regards s'accrochent à nouveau. Quelque chose a changé au fond d'elle, je le sais, le mur aurait-il enfin cédé ? Elle s'accroche à mon bras, me serre, est-ce de la peur que je lis dans ses yeux ? « C'est ce que tu as ressenti à l'enterrement de Montgomery ? Cette sensation d'impuissance, l'impression que la porte ouverte sur la vie était en train de se fermer, te faisant sombrer vers un abîme sans fond ? » demande-t-elle, la voix cassée par l'émotion. Ainsi, ce n'est donc plus la détective qui se tient là, mais bel et bien la femme, jeune, fragile et effrayée à l'idée de souffrir. Cette interrogation n'est pas banale, le tutoiement fait d'elle une demande personnelle, en attente d'une sincérité de ma part. Les mots se bloquent dans ma gorge, alors que l'image de son corps inerte entre mes bras prend forme dans mon esprit. _Reste avec moi… Je t'aime Kate. Je t'aime Kate._ Je ne peux qu'hocher la tête, et m'autorise un geste que je n'aurais jamais tenté jusqu'à maintenant au risque de me prendre une balle entre les yeux, je frôle sa joue de ma main, lentement, comme une caresse volée. Inconsciemment, mon pouce caresse sa joue, nos regards sont toujours ancrés l'un à l'autre. Elle entrouvre la bouche, mais ne dit rien. Lentement, je me rapproche, quelques centimètres nous séparent, je cherche dans ses yeux un quelconque refus qui ne vient pas. Un baiser léger qui m'électrise prend vie, elle frémit, se rapproche de moi, ce moment dure quelques secondes. Une éternité pour les deux âmes sœurs que nous sommes. A bout de souffle, elle se détache un peu de moi, baisse la tête. La déception et la peur n'ont plus lieu d'être. Demain, je retrouverai peut-être la détective Beckett, demain sera peut-être comme d'habitude, mais je ne pourrai oublier le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle relève la tête, ose un timide sourire, un frisson la traverse, elle n'a pu le cacher à mes yeux de lynx. Il faut prévenir les secours, l'affaire n'est pas finie. Je la préviens de mon intention, elle acquiesce. J'ai à peine fait quelques pas qu'une main me retient. _Sa_ main. Je me retourne, hausse les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension. « Castle, je… » Elle mène un véritable combat intérieur que je prendrais plaisir à observer si celui-ci ne m'était pas destiné. Tant d'émotions passent sur son visage: colère, amour, désir, frustration… Je lui souris tendrement, caresse sa main, tout en me défaisant de son emprise, et reprends ma marche.

« Je t'aime ! » Trois mots. Juste trois mots qui ont l'effet d'une bombe, réduisant à néant le rempart de son cœur. Je m'arrête sans avoir la force de lui faire face. Qu'il est bon d'entendre ces mots de sa part ! Je les savoure d'autant plus que je sais à quel point Kate n'est pas douée pour exprimer ses sentiments. Je laisse passer quelques secondes, le temps que la brise légère rafraichisse mon visage, le temps que mon cœur reprenne un battement régulier. Je tourne la tête vers elle, elle semble désespérée, elle se méprend sur mon silence, la larme coulant sur sa joue serait invisible si le faible rayon de lune n'éclairait pas son visage. Je lui souris à nouveau, un sourire dans lequel je fais passer tout l'amour que j'éprouve pour elle, me racle la gorge, et lui dis d'une voix rauque « j'apporte le café ». Elle sourit, rassurée, radieuse. Jamais elle n'a été plus belle qu'à cet instant, elle se tient debout dans la nuit, silencieuse, droite, assumant cet aveu que je n'espérais plus. Ses yeux brillent comme deux émeraudes en plein soleil. Mon cœur lui appartient, elle le savait, elle le sait. Un retour en arrière est impossible, la frontière est franchie, le mur détruit. Demain ne sera pas comme les autres jours. Aujourd'hui est le début d'une nouvelle vie.


End file.
